se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Política de Israel/Primeros ministros
Primeros ministros israelíes con mandatarios israelíes Benjamín Netanyahu= Benjamín Netanyahu Benjamín Netanyahu - Isaac Shamir.jpg| Yitzhak Shamir with Benjamin Netanyahu in 1986. (photo cedit: Moshe Shai/Flash90) Benjamín Netanyahu - Shimon Peres.jpg| Israel's Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu (L) stands next to President Shimon Peres (Reuters) Benjamín Netanyahu - Ehud Barak.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu, left, with then-defense minister Ehud Barak at a press conference at the Prime Minister's Office in Jerusalem, November 21, 2012. (Miriam Alster/Flash90) Ariel Sharón - Benjamín Netanyahu.jpg| Benjamin Netanyahu speaks with Ariel Sharon in 2003. (photo credit: Flash 90) Benjamín Netanyahu - Ehud Ólmert.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu (left) with Ehud Olmert in 2009 (photo credit: Yossi Zamir/Flash90) |-| Ehud Olmert= Ehud Olmert Menachem Begin - Sin imagen.jpg| Olmert attended the Hebrew University of Jerusalem, where he received both bachelor’s (1968) and law (1973) degrees. In 1973 he became Israel’s youngest Knesset member, elected as a part of the right-wing Likud led by Menachem Begin. Encyclopedia Britannica Isaac Shamir - Sin imagen.jpg| En 1988, bajo el mandato de Yitzhak Shamir, Olmert fue designado ministro (sin cartera), responsable de Asuntos de las Minorías, para ocuparse de los problemas de los ciudadanos israelíes de etnia árabe-beduina y religión musulmana, renunciando en ese momento a la práctica legal de su bufete. Ehud Ólmert - Shimon Peres.jpg| President Shimon Peres and former prime minister Ehud Olmert at a ceremony at the President's Residence in Jerusalem on March 20 2009 (photo credit: Olivier Fitoussi/Flash90) Ehud Barak - Ehud Olmert.jpg| Former prime minister Ehud Olmert (L) shakes hands with his defense minister, Ehud Barak. (photo credit:REUTERS) Ariel Sharon - Ehud Olmert.jpg| Ehud Olmert and Ariel Sharon, at a 2004 cabinet meeting. (photo credit: Sharon Perry/Flash 90/File. Benjamín Netanyahu - Ehud Ólmert.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu (left) with Ehud Olmert in 2009 (photo credit: Yossi Zamir/Flash90) |-| Ariel Sharon= Ariel Sharon Ariel Sharon - David Ben-Gurion.jpg| David Ben-Gurion and Major General Ariel Sharon - 1971. Photo by David Rubinger/CORBIS. Levi Eshkol - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Premier Levi Eshkol (C) meets with Israeli's Chief of Staff General Haim Bar Lev (R) and military commander Ariel Sharon at a command post in Tel Aviv. As the three men met on March 21, 1968 Israeli forces advanced into Jordanian territory in an action which Israel termed a reprisal for raids by Arab saboteurs based on Jordanian soil. Ariel Sharon - Golda Meir.jpg| Israeli prime minister Golda Meir and Ariel Sharon, commander of the 143rd Reserve Armored Division, visit the southern command in the Sinai. (Israeli Government Press Office) Ariel Sharon - Menachem Begin.jpg| Prime Minister Menahem Begin (left) meets with Agriculture Minister Ariel Sharon at the Prime Minister's Office in Jerusalem. Photo: Yaakov Saar Ariel Sharon - Isaac Shamir.jpg| Yitzhak Shamir with Ariel Sharon (photo credit: Moshe Shai/Flash90) Ariel Sharon - Isaac Rabin.jpg| Generals-turned-prime ministers Ariel Sharon (Left) and Yitzhak Rabin. (Photo: GPO) Ariel Sharón - Shimon Peres.jpg| FILE - In this Wednesday, Jan. 12, 2005 file photo, Israeli Prime Minister Ariel Sharon, left, speaks with second vice premier and Labor party leader Shimon Peres prior to a session in the Knesset, Israel's parliament, for the budget vote, in Jerusalem. Sharon, the hard-charging Israeli general and prime minister who was admired and hated for his battlefield exploits and ambitions to reshape the Middle East, died Saturday, Jan. 11, 2014. The 85-year-old Sharon had been in a coma since a debilitating stroke eight years ago.(AP Photo/Oded Balilty, FIle) Ariel Sharon - Ehud Barak.jpg| Barak and Sharon: Partners no longer. AP Ariel Sharon - Ehud Olmert.jpg| Ehud Olmert and Ariel Sharon, at a 2004 cabinet meeting. (photo credit: Sharon Perry/Flash 90/File. Ariel Sharón - Benjamín Netanyahu.jpg| Benjamin Netanyahu speaks with Ariel Sharon in 2003. (photo credit: Flash 90) |-| Ehud Barak= Ehud Barak Isaac Shamir - Sin imagen.jpg| PM Shamir (R) & Def. Min. Arens flanking new IDF Chief of Staff Ehud Barak, promoting him to Lieut. Gen., affixing rank insignia to his uniform sleeves. Ehud Barak - Isaac Rabin.jpg| From left: Ambassador Itamar Rabinovich, Chief of Staff Ehud Barak, Yitzhak Rabin, and Shimon Peresprepare to meet with U.S. delegation, February 1993. (Photo by Tsvika Israeli, Government Press Office, Israel.) Ehud Barak - Shimon Peres.jpg| El presidente Shimon Peres, el primer ministro Benjamin Netanyahu, el ministro de Defensa Ahod Brk y Jefe de Estado Mayor Benny Gantz evento entrante de despedida saliente jefe de Gabi Ashkenazi, Universidad de Tel Aviv (GPO, Amos Ben Gershom) Ariel Sharon - Ehud Barak.jpg| Barak and Sharon: Partners no longer. AP Ehud Barak - Ehud Olmert.jpg| Former prime minister Ehud Olmert (L) shakes hands with his defense minister, Ehud Barak. (photo credit:REUTERS) Benjamín Netanyahu - Ehud Barak.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu, left, with then-defense minister Ehud Barak at a press conference at the Prime Minister's Office in Jerusalem, November 21, 2012. (Miriam Alster/Flash90) |-| Shimon Peres= Shimon Peres Ver presidentes israelíes |-| Isaac Rabin= Isaac Rabin David Ben-Gurion - Isaac Rabin.jpg| MR. DAVID BEN GURION RECEIVING THE CHIEF OF STAFF YITZHAK RABIN WHO CAME TO CONGRATULATE HIM ON HIS 80TH BIRTHDAY AT HIS HOME IN SDEH BOKER. National Photo Collection of Israel, Photography dept. Goverment Press Office Isaac Rabin - Levi Eshkol.jpg| P.M. LEVY ESHKOL IS GREETING BY THE DEAN OF THE DIPLOMATIC CORPS. USSR EMBASSADOR BODROV AT LYDDA AIRPORT AFTER HIS RETURN FROM FRANCE. IN CENTRE CHIEF OF STAFF RABIN. National Photo Collection of Israel, Photography dept. Goverment Press Office Golda Meir - Isaac Rabin.jpg| P.M. GOLDA MEIR WITH AMB. YITZHAK RABIN ON BOARD A SPECIAL EL AL JET DURING HER FLIGHT FROM MILWAUKEE TO NEW YORK. (GPO) Isaac Rabin - Menachem Begin.jpg| Menachem Begin with Yitzhak Rabin, 1977 (Archive photo: GPO) Isaac Rabin - Isaac Shamir.jpg| Prime Minister Yitzhak Shamir and MK Yitzhak Rabin at the Mimouna celebrations in Mevasseret Tzion, April 25, 1992. knesset.gov.il Isaac Rabin - Shimon Peres.jpg| UNESCO/ Ines Forbes, Mr Yitzhak Rabin and Mr Shimon Peres are welcomed at the entrance of UNESCO Headquarters. Photo: UNESCO Ehud Barak - Isaac Rabin.jpg| From left: Ambassador Itamar Rabinovich, Chief of Staff Ehud Barak, Yitzhak Rabin, and Shimon Peresprepare to meet with U.S. delegation, February 1993. (Photo by Tsvika Israeli, Government Press Office, Israel.) Ariel Sharon - Isaac Rabin.jpg| Generals-turned-prime ministers Ariel Sharon (Left) and Yitzhak Rabin. (Photo: GPO) |-| Isaac Shamir= Isaac Shamir Isaac Shamir - Menachem Begin.jpg| El primer ministro Begin pide a la Knéset que apruebe el tratado de paz con Egipto, el 20 de marzo de 1979. A su derecha, el presidente de la Knesset Yitzhak Shamir. (Fotografía: Ya'acov Sa'ar, Oficina de Prensa del Gobierno) Isaac Rabin - Isaac Shamir.jpg| Prime Minister Yitzhak Shamir and MK Yitzhak Rabin at the Mimouna celebrations in Mevasseret Tzion, April 25, 1992. knesset.gov.il Isaac Shamir - Shimon Peres.jpg| Peres, a la izquierda, con Isaac Shamir en 1988 en Jerusalén Credit Anat Givon/Associated Pres Ehud Barak - Sin imagen.jpg| PM Shamir (R) & Def. Min. Arens flanking new IDF Chief of Staff Ehud Barak, promoting him to Lieut. Gen., affixing rank insignia to his uniform sleeves. Ariel Sharon - Isaac Shamir.jpg| Yitzhak Shamir with Ariel Sharon (photo credit: Moshe Shai/Flash90) Ehud Olmert - Sin imagen.jpg| En 1988, bajo el mandato de Yitzhak Shamir, Olmert fue designado ministro (sin cartera), responsable de Asuntos de las Minorías, para ocuparse de los problemas de los ciudadanos israelíes de etnia árabe-beduina y religión musulmana, renunciando en ese momento a la práctica legal de su bufete. Benjamín Netanyahu - Isaac Shamir.jpg| Yitzhak Shamir with Benjamin Netanyahu in 1986. (photo cedit: Moshe Shai/Flash90) Fuentes Categoría:Israel-Israel